Sé había ido
by Grytherin18
Summary: Sé dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, y con la lluvia cayéndole encima, oculto su rostro en la chaqueta de él y comenzó a llorar.


Miró con desconfianza a su madre mientras cogía la mano de su hermano pequeño.

Que una madre llevara a sus dos hijos a una excursión con el coche a la tierra de los vinos, no tendría que ser raro, pero si que lo era para Thalía. A sus nueve años, su madre nunca la había llevado a ninguna parte. Así que, cuando su madre le había dicho esa mañana de que irían a la tierra de los vinos, Thalía había tenido la sensación que algo malo ocurriría.

Y el comportamiento de su madre le daba más sensación de inseguridad. Se comportaba de forma rara. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, y sus ojos miraba a cada rincón de la carretera, como si esperara de que algo ocurriera.

Thalía, para calmarse, agarró aun con más fuerza la mano de Jasón. Para Thalía no había niño más perfecto que aquél. Con sus cabellos rubios, que competían perfectamente con el oscuro cabello de Thalía, sus ojos azules (lo único que tenían el común Thalía y él), y aquella cicatriz en forma de media luna que tenía en su labio superior (intento fallido de comerse una grapadora), su hermano parecía un ángel. Thalía adoraba ver a su hermano, siempre le transmitía una sensación de bienestar que su madre no conseguía. Y ella se había hecho la promesa de que cuando fuera más grande, se escaparía de su casa y se llevaría a Jasón con ella. Sólo para huir de una madre alcohólica y demente.

-Llegamos -dijo su madre en un susurro.

Thalía bajó del coche, ayudando a Jasón y miró el lugar. No eran más que un grupo de viñas que rodeaban un gran edificio con un bosque cerca de él. Aún agarrada a la mano de su hermanito, Thalía siguió a su madre, que los guiaba a través de la marea de la gente al lugar donde se hallaban las mesas.

Por el camino, Jasón le entregó a su hermana una pequeña flor, que la chica, con una sonrisa y después de besar la mejilla de su hermano, se puso detrás de la oreja izquierda. Normalmente a Thalía no le gustaban las flores, incluso había llegado a golpear a niños de su escuela que se las ofrecían. Pero nunca podría rechazar un regalo de su maravilloso y dulce hermanito.

Finalmente llegaron a las mesas, que estaba vacías por completo, algo normal, teniendo en cuenta de que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y esas mesas eran para la comida, donde la madre de Thalía reparo que no habían cogido la cesta con la comida.

-Thalía, ¿puedes ir a buscar la cesta? -preguntó la mujer, dándole las llaves a su hija mayor, que estaba ocupada sacandole la chaqueta a Jasón, ya que hacía un poco de calor. Thalía, aún con desconfianza, cogió las llaves del coche de su madre, y soltó la mano de Jasón.

El niño, al ver que su hermana había soltado su mano, hizo un puchero y Thalía sintió como el corazón se le derretía.

-No llores, Jasón -dijo Thalía, agachándose para estar a su altura-. Prometo estar de vuelta muy rápido.

-¿Lo _pdometes_? -preguntó el niño con su tierna voz de tres añitos.

-Lo prometo -afirmó Thalía, entonces se quitó la flor que llevaba detrás de su oreja izquierda y se la dio a Jasón-. Cuidamela. No quiero que se me pierda.

-Sí -dijo Jasón, cogiendo la flor que su hermana le daba.

Con un último vistazo, Thalía emprendió una precipitada carrera en dirección al aparcamiento, con la sensación de que esa sería la última vez que vería a su Jasón. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y corrió en dirección al coche de su madre. Cuando llegó, lo abrió y cogió la cesta de la comida. Después de cerrarlo, volvió rápidamente al lugar donde estaba Jasón (pero más lenta por culpa de la cesta). Pero al llegar, vio que su presentimiento se había hecho realidad.

Su madre estaba sentada en los escalones de piedra que habían cerca, sujetándose las piernas y llorando, y la chaqueta de Jasón se hallaba en el suelo. Pero no había ni rastro de él.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está Jasón? -preguntó Thalía, sintiendo como el pánico crecía dentro de ella-. ¡¿Dónde cojones está Jasón, mamá?!

Su madre, sin dejar de sollozar, murmuró:

-Sé lo han llevado. Ella vino a buscarlo. Hera vino a por él.

-¿Qué dices, mamá? -preguntó Thalía, asustada-. ¿Cómo que se lo han llevado?

Arrogó la cesta a un lado, y agarró la chaqueta de Jasón antes de salir corriendo gritando su nombre.

-¡Jasón! ¡Jasón! -gritaba Thalía con el pánico recorriendo todo su cuerpo-. ¡JASÓN!

Finalmente, cerca del borde del bosque, Thalía halló la flor que Jasón le había regalado, y que ella le había dado a él. Miró asustada a los frondosos árboles, y sintió como las lágrimas iban a su ojos. Pero no las dejó caer. Aún tenía que encontrar a su hermano.

-¡JASÓN! -gritó Thalía precipitándose hacía el bosque, al tiempo que empezaba a llover.

Corría por el bosque, sin importarle si enfermaba por culpa de la lluvia, tropezándose con las raíces de los árboles, y volviéndose a levantar, haciendose cortes en los brazos desnudos. Nada de eso le importaba, lo único que importaba era Jasón, y que él estuviera bien. Pero cuando cayó un rayo, Thalía lo entendió.

-Sé ha ido -susurró, apoyando su espalda en un tronco.

Sé dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, y con la lluvia cayéndole encima, oculto su rostro en la chaqueta de él y comenzó a llorar.

Horas más tarde, la policía la halló, completamente empapada y con los ojos rojos por el llanto. La llevaron hasta el edificio que estaba rodeado por las viñas, y le dieron una manta y una taza de chocolate caliente. Thalía la aceptó, pero en su mente sólo veía la cara angelical de su Jasón con una frase resonando dentro de ella.

_Sé había ido_

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**aquí os traigo un pequeño fic de mi pareja de hermanos favorita, que son Thalía y Jasón. Esté fic se me ha ocurrido después de leer El héroe perdido, más en concreto el capítulo 35, donde Thalía explica como ella y Jasón fueron separados. Así que se me ocurrió hacer mi versión de lo que ocurrió.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
